High School Debut: Twist and Kiss
by rin2yume
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- In a heart-racing confession Mami finally puts her feelings for Haruna out there. How will Haruna react?-MamiXHaruna-Rated M just in case


**Rin: Hello again everyone! I am proud to present this somewhat new..er. Story to you. It's High School Debut, my friends! I did this story since I had a friend request many many times to do a Yuri for him.**

**Warning: Hmm, well just a few suggestive things.**

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Debut or any of it's characters. I thank Kawahara-sensei for making such a manga though.

Heh heh.

* * *

Two girls stood on the roof of their high school. One of them had short black hair and the other had shoulder length brown hair. They were talking.

"Haruna," whispered Mami, looking toward the ground. Haruna had never seen much of this side of her friend. Haruna turned her head a little so she could see Mami's face.

"There was a reason I called you up to the roof," Mami continued, "and why I refused that boy the other time." Haruna just cocked her head in confusion. She was quite clueless, like always. Then, Haruna became determined to understand her friend and catcher. Haruna was a softball pitcher.

"Yes?" Haruna asked, quickly clutching her friend's hands. Haruna saw Mami's face bluch slightly, but thought nothing of it. Mami retracted her hands and glanced away.

"The reason was and is plain and simple," Mami explained. "Plain and simple, but it feel so wrong and right at the same time."

"Are you gon'na spit it out Mami?" Haruna implored. Mami blushed profusely and Haruna leaned in closer, trying to comprehend what her friend was trying to say.

"Are you?" Haruna asked again, raising an eyebrow. Mami became confident and stared seriously at Haruna, more serious that Haruna had ever seen her.

"The reason was," Mami said, almost trailling off, "you, Haruna." Mami looked toward the sky, as if her soul was being elevated toward the heavens. She could feel the immense load come off her back. Mami looked back at Haruna, who still seemed comfused.

"I really like you, Haruna," Mami confessed. Haruna, being dumb and insensitive, burst out laughing. She laughed for about a minute and stopped when she looked at Mami. Her serious face was on once again.

"You're joking, right?" Haruna finally asked. Mami stood still, her expression showing hurt and frustration. 

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Mami muttered as she moved closer to Haruna. Before Haruna could say anything, Mami had put her hands on Haruna's shoulder and kissed her. Haruna widened her eyes, but sensing pleasure, she closed them. A small voice in the back of her head said it was wrong and she was cheating on Yoh, but that voice was quickly squashed. Reacting almost subconsciously, Haruna reached up and clasped her hands around Mami's neck.

Mami realized that Haruna wasn't resisting, but accepting and deepened their kiss. Mami's hands ran through Haruna's hair and then down her back. Haruna wrapped her arms around Mami even more tightly. They broke apart, and Haruna, resembling the Greek Titan Epimetheus, remembered that she was still going out with Yoh. She slapped her hands up to her mouth.

"What am I supposed to do about Yoh?" she gasped. Mami kissed her cheek.

"Forget about Yoh," chuckled Mami, "go out with me." She took Haruna's hand and kissed her again, but more softly.

"Just think about it," Mami smiled. She turned and left Haruna on the roof. Haruna touched her fingers to her lips. She knew at that point that she would have to tell Yoh that she made out with Mami. It hit her again, Mami?! Her most trusted confidante and softball buddy? No, it couldn't be true, but then again..

Haruna quickly dashed after Mami. She loved Yoh, but she couldn't leave her friend hanging. After all, since when did Yoh give her a kiss that passionate? He didn't. Haruna's heart ached a little at the thought of leaving Yoh, but her heart ached more when she thought about staying with Yoh. Mami had always been there for her, way before she had ever met Yoh. As Haruna ran down the stairs, she saw Mami sitting at the bottom of them. Mami was hugging her legs, burying her face in her knees.

"Mami," said Haruna as she walked up to her. Mami looked up at her, her tear-filled eyes wide. She then wiped away the tears, to hide her sorrow. Haruna kneeled down in front of her friend.

"I'm so bipolar today," Mami uttered in disgust. Haruna smiled softly.

"Maybe it was because of me?" asked Haruna. Mami didn't say anything. The two friends stared at each other for a while, trying to figure out what the other was thinking. Usually Haruna was an open book, but today she closed her pages for some reason. To Haruna, who could barely ever understand Mami, read her like Yoh always read herself, an open book.

"Mami," murmured Haruna, "I can't make a descision quite yet. I mean, I love Yoh, but I love you too." Mami nodded and stood.

"Don't worry about me," she said, walking away from Haruna once again. Haruna just stood there, again. She smacked her hand up to her face. 

"Why?" Haruna cried softly.

* * *

**Rin: Awww, It's so cute!  
****Mami: No it's not! I have to act like some emo les!  
****Rin: Well yeah, it's my story.  
****Haruna: Who do I choose?  
****Rin: You'll see Haruna, you'll see.. Or better yet, you'll be in the story. (Yoh walks in)  
****Yoh: Do I appear?  
****Rin: Heck Yes! (Kyo from Fruits Basket walks in)  
Kyo: What am I doing here?  
Rin: I edited you into the author's note for fun! (hugs him)  
Kyo: Get off'a me!  
(Haruna, Mami and Yoh sweatdrop.)  
Rin: See you Later!!  
Kyo: Get me out'ta here!**


End file.
